1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for cleaning footwear. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus that uses ultraviolet light to destroy or inhibit the growth of surface pathogens, such as, for example, virus, bacteria, mold, spore, and fungi, and/or to reduce chemical contaminants.
2. Background of Related Art
The soles of people's footwear are a primary vehicle for pathogens entering homes and healthcare facilities. The pathogens can cause sickness, disease, and possible death. Door mats, the primary means for cleaning shoe bottoms, remove dirt but not pathogens, and can quickly become an incubator for germs. Other solutions such as liquid dips are not practical for high traffic areas and require frequent maintenance to stay effective. Disposable booties or shoe covers are used in professional environments, but do not work well in public areas, as people tend to be self-conscience about wearing them, and there are safety concerns over people tripping while wearing such covers.
Other technologies used to sanitize footwear include devices that incorporate light bulbs that emit short-wavelength ultraviolet (“UV-C”) light directed at the bottom of footwear to destroy pathogens that may be associated therewith. These devices, however, are typically bulky due to the large size of the UV-C light bulbs, they may be ineffective at preventing or limiting unintended exposure to the UV-C light, and are oftentimes difficult to operate.